Friends Among the Houses Character Introductions
by Werren V
Summary: Collection of short entries meant to provide background for the OC's who shall be the main focus of Friends Among the Houses.
1. Introduction

In preparation for a future release for a fanfiction called 'Friends Among the Houses', I would like to create a few posts regarding the introduction of my characters who shall be the main part of it. They shall be four years older than Harry and thus his adventures will not necessarily integrate until their fourth year. These posts will be the purpose of seeing what their reception will be like. As I am an author first and foremost and have no professional means of integrating art all posts will be done through text. Although I imagine most if not all of the first couple of posts will be done through my own input I shall prioritize any requests made by an audience so to speak. I shall begin by presenting the name and house of each of these characters.

Character List:

Amadeus Murle (Ravenclaw)

Herman Wern (Slytherin)

Amelia River (Gryffindor)

Regina Ulmer (Hufflepuff)

Chenglei Yamato (Ravenclaw)

Caroline Shafiq (Ravenclaw)

Samuel Jackson (Hufflepuff)

Fernando Baldua (Gryffindor)

Heidi Turner (Hufflepuff)

Yiru Quinzel (Slytherin)

Dennis Werf (Slytherin)

Jacqueline Fawley (Slytherin)

Hilda Banks (Ravenclaw)

I will introduce each character according to the request. Otherwise, they shall be introduced according to the order of this list by default.


	2. Amadeus Murle

A Half-Blood wizard born to a Hogwarts alumni wizard and Mahoutokoro alumni witch. Slightly tall, olive-skinned with squinted features and dark colored neck length hair, grey colored eyes he wears feline style spectacles over. For his early life he was sent to a muggle school he did rather well in despite finding it boring and finding himself distracted by reading whatever book he happened to have checked out at the library at the time. He knew about his parent's magical abilities and waited impatiently to start studying as well, his magic often unwillingly manifesting itself by speed reading stories he found engaging and cleaning up a room he found too untidy. Once he got his letter to Hogwarts, his mother made it a special day for Amadeus much like any other parent taking their child to a theme park. Even making sure buying his wand was the last stop to make it the most memorable. While in Diagon Alley he met a girl named Yiru Quinzel, who would later be someone of great importance to him even as he was unaware of it at the time. Amadeus would meet his three best friends while on the Hogwarts Express, Herman Wern, Amelia River and Regina Ulmer despite being sorted into separate houses. To which he was sorted into Ravenclaw indeed making friends with some of his housemates such as Chenglei Yamato, Caroline Shafiq, and Hilda Banks. Despite having an initial interest in Transfiguration, Amadeus would become most interested in Potions once he saw Snape write a Potions recipe on the board rather different from the one in his textbook and a notable improvement. After that, Amadeus took opportunities to try to improve the recipes himself which often left a mess in the Ravenclaw common room he was sure to clean up until he found out he was allowed to use the Potions lab. His initial fixation on Transfiguration still led him to the subject of Animagi, which he discussed with Professor McGonagall to the point she agreed to assist him in his endeavor to achieve such a form. A process which cumulated in his ability to morph into a raven, which McGonagall made sure he registered. However, he later developed a stronger interest in Potions and on the advice of his Head of House, Flitwick sought a career in Potion Making. A skill he had help from Snape in refining once he got through the initial grumpiness and demonstration of competence. After graduating from Hogwarts, he established a career running his own potions shop where he also conducted his own experiments.


	3. Herman Wern

A Half-blood born wizard born to Hogwarts alumni wizard Sherman Wern and muggle attorney, Fiona Wern. Average height, light-skinned, sharp features and short brown hair that match his eyes. With his father working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic and his mother on her various legal cases, he was often left alone with a nanny. Something that became an inconvenience when he started showing off his magical abilities and creating incidents which his father had to cover for. As a child, he found it most fun to play with dolls from his favorite tv shows with spies being some of his favorite. Something he still liked to play pretend when among other children aside from Simon Says, whenever he was Simon. His father had told him a few things about the wizarding world, fantastic things that filled him with excitement and made him glad he indeed got his letter to Hogwarts. Resulting in a trip to Diagon Alley that was more fun than the usual trip for muggle school supplies, only to steadily decrease in excitement and novelty over time. With both of his parents dedicated to serving the legal system of their respective society, Herman became interested in the potential of reinforcement of rules without the implementation of force. Sparking a specialty in the use of his magical contracts that would form a cornerstone in his future career. On his first day of going to Hogwarts, Herman had fully prepared himself by dressing in his school uniform almost as soon as he got on the train. Soon after meeting his best friend, Amadeus Murle who impressed him by closely analyzing and reading his magical contract on potion ingredient replenishment. Amelia River and Regina Ulmer joining soon after through association. Being sorted into Slytherin provided him a sense of familial pride from being in the same house as his father, regarding the traits of the house as some of his best qualities making him all the more defensive against blood purists who would contribute to Slytherin's negative reputation. Actions which extended to protecting other students, a notable one being Heidi Turner which would develop into a stronger bond. Developing his practice in magical contracts and convincing others to sign them allowed him to earn his own galleons and provide a variety of gifts for his friends as a result. This made Charms his area of expertise and where his magical abilities were most notable. Meeting with Snape as his head of house was an interesting event as he had to have a conversation on how to establish himself on a muggle based career in the wizarding world, a professional attorney. A career he managed to be successful in through his determination.


End file.
